1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an optical path adjusting device and a photographing apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus capable of selectively photographing a three-dimensional (3D) image and a two-dimensional (2D) image, and an optical path adjusting device for the photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image has the stereoscopic effect that is observed by a person when the person looks at an object with their eyes. In the past, the use of 3D images was limited to medical equipment and the like, but recently, many video products using a 3D image are being produced. Also, 3D television technology capable of being supplied to homes is being rapidly developed.
In order to provide a 3D image, it is necessary to simultaneously show images to both eyes of a person, wherein the images are photographed at different angles. Thus, a structure of a 3D image photographing apparatus is different from a structure of a two-dimensional (2D) image photographing apparatus. Due to the fact that the 3D image photographing apparatus has to simultaneously obtain images photographed at different angles, an optical structure or a mechanical structure of the 3D image photographing apparatus is complicated, compared to that of the 2D image photographing apparatus. Also, since a 3D image photographing apparatus may be only able to obtain a 3D image, it is necessary to use a separate camera so as to obtain a 2D image.